Hendrik Nietzsche
, |gender= Male |age= 37 |blood type= O+ |hair color= Black |eye color= Black |vision= |skin tone= White |height=185.4 cm (6'1") |weight=200 lbs (90.7 kg) |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Pro-Hero |previous occupation= Vigilante |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Divorced |relatives= Sofia Nietzsche |quirk= Ultraops |abilities= |equipment= Übermensch Suit |debut= TBA |voiceeng= |voicejap= }} Hendrik Nietzsche (ヘンリクニーチェ, Henriku Nīche) better known as Übermensch (ウベルメンスク, Uberumensuku) was an extremely powerful crimefighter and Pro-Hero appointed by the Hero Association as the acting Symbol of Peace (円満の印, Enman no Shirushi) in the absence of an actual candidate. After being temporarily becoming the captain of the Enforcer Squad formed by the , he adopted the name of The Hyperman (超-人間, Chō-ningen) but sadly met his demise after losing his sanity due to an encounter with Mad Marauder and getting in a fight with Osprey where he died due to the nature of his quirk. He was also received by the superhero community very negatively due to his overbearing sense of responsibility and loyalty towards the United Nations and was often noted to be quite pompous due to the nature of his powers, with most Pro-heroes refusing to acknowledge him as the top most hero. Appearance Personality History Quirks & Abilities Quirk Ultraops (もっと強, Motto-tsuyo): Ultraops is an emitter type quirk which amplifies and converts Hendrik's life force into biological energy that is then utilized to transform and supplement his body, which in turn, grants hims several physically enhanced stats and the power of flight; making him a classic superhero. However, these enhancements are super adaptable and allows Hendrik to consciously adapt and further enhance the level of his augmentation to combat extremely strong foes. This does mean that overuse and strain will eventually render him incapacitated and will burn out his life force, at which point, he will literally drop dead. In his own words, he can "either be slightly better than human beings and live nearly as long, be super for nearly a decade or be a god for minutes". Interestingly enough, his quirk has been so integrated with his body, that it can react on its own, when Hendrik is in danger, that it will automatically trigger physical augmentation. At his current level of power exertion, Hyperman can live for up to 25 months. *'Super Strength': Hendrik possesses varying degree of enhanced strength through the virtue of his life-force being converted into mutagenic bio-energy that enhances and supplements his body. At its lowest, the strength afforded to him allows him to be stronger than normal humans and he is capable of lifting up to 850 lbs and deliver a much stronger strikes than normal. His strength allows him to easily pick up or carry heavy objects. His strength level is dependent on his conscious effort at spending more life force energy at a higher rate; the more and faster he does so, the stronger he will be during a battle. He has demonstrated several astounding feats of strength, such as tossing a GMC Canyon pick up truck (which is around 7000 lb) and hurling it over six miles away and creating a shockwave by clapping his hands with great force and at high velocity; the shockwave was able to push everyone within a radius of 30 meters a few feet back and shatter glass. With his strength further increased, Hendrik was able to lift and support a part of a collapsing building; long enough for people to escape. Under his Übermensch persona, Hendrik set his strength to a point where it allowed him to lift and support up to 240,000 lbs or 107.1 tons and he was able to casually generate enough force to punch holes through steel reinforced concrete with relative ease. This level of strength would also allow him to overpower several enhanced beings at once with sheer brute force or blow out forest fire with his shockwave-based "thunder" claps. Initially, when Hendrik was unaware of his ability to consciously control his own personal gravity, to compensate for his lack of ability to actually "fly", Hendrik would use his super-strong muscles in his legs to jump incredible distances and heights. This level of strength was used by Hendrik till he was appointed as the acting Symbol of Peace and would normally allow him to live for up to 10 years. He was able to leap and cover a distance of nearly 2045 meters in a single bound. However, after becoming the Symbol of Peace and The Hyperman, acting for the UN, he enhanced his strength to the point where he was able to lift and support up to 536 tons and carried such a ship out of the water. He was also casually generating a force of 1,951,625 lb of force with his punches compared to the 256 lb of force produced by an average human being, which makes him 7623.5 times stronger than normal human beings. However, this drastically shortened his life span to about 25 months. When Hendrik converted all of his remaining life force to grant him the strength of a "god", he was instantly able to lift a Supertanker and drop it on his enemies, which weighed no less than 276,000 tons. At his maximum capacity, he was able to lift and handle weights around 49,044,000 tons or 49,831,004,595 kg. He was also said to punch with a force over three times more powerful than a typical tropical cyclone in one minute, which was measured to be equivalent to 26 Megatons of TNT, with an energy of 30.16 TWh. He also demonstrated himself to be capable of hurling a medium tank (18.7 tons) from all the way through the surface of Earth's crust to the exosphere. This makes him easily one of the most powerful beings for the seven minutes he becomes "god-like". *'Super Speed': Even when heavily suppressed, Hendrik is able to move, run and strike at great speeds and is without a doubt faster than regular humans, with his foot speed being around 33.6 mph or 15.02 m/s. However, in his heavily amplified state, he was able to cover a distance of five miles in less than 20 seconds. He regularly has been seen moving at transonic to supersonic speeds and has even intercepted attacks that move at subsonic speeds. In this state, his maximum foot speed was stated to be around 411 m/s. He is also able to create speed mirages by moving at speeds greater than a human eye could distinguish or at 135 mph, with ease, and has created up to seven such speed mirages at once; confusing his opponent. However, as Hyperman, he is much faster with him being able to run at speeds around Mach 6.18-6.2 (2119.74-2126.6 m/s) and is able to achieve feats such as running on water and up a wall for an extended period of time without losing momentum. He is easily able to strike at hypersonic speeds; hurting foes with enhanced senses and reaction timing, before they have a chance to counter. It was confirmed by Hendrik that he tries not to exceed his striking speed above Mach 7.28 or 2500 m/s, no matter how durable his enemy is as he is genuinely afraid of killing his opponent with the sheer force of his blow. His speed has allowed him to catch up to the fastest vehicles available to man and was even able to outrun the shrapnel and shockwaves caused by the detonation of a bomb, while carrying a super-dense isotope and given that the detonation velocity of shrapnel is around 5000 m/s, he can definately move at high hypersonic speeds even when weighted down. Additionally, when he breaks his safe-limiter and enters his god-like state, he is able to move thousands of times faster than the speed of sound in air, with Hendrik himself claiming to be capable of reaching speeds around 15,500,000 m/s. He even demonstrated himself to be capable of creating sonic booms by moving his hands at hypersonic speeds (above Mach 10) and simply snapping his fingers. *'Super Durability': Hendrik's body after his activation of the quirk became more resistant to injury than that of normal humans. While not superhuman, he was able to fall from several stories like 100 ft and survive with a few broken bones and withstand to certain amounts of blows from superhuman opponents. However, after truly becoming aware of his powers, he was enhancing them to the point where subsonic bullets bounced off his skin and knives started losing their sharpness after grinding against his tough flesh. As Übermensch, he maintained this level of durability and was also seemingly resistant to fire to a limited degree, as he was able to stay in and walk through a wall of flames that were as intense as 3362°F or 1850°C with only minor discomfort. However, as Hyperman, he attained a much higher level of durability, to the point of absurdity. He has survived having tall buildings collapse on him, having being bombarded with two air-to-surface missiles from the Raptor MK-III and then having it crash against him, being blasted with Reed's bio-beams and surviving blows from his sister, who can generate energy that is greater than 8.2 quadrillion joules with her punches and has a TNT equivalence of 6.78 megatons that completely obliterated Portland; though, it did cause him a great deal of pain and caused him to cough up blood. He was also able to contain a fragmentation grenade exploding in the palm of his hands with a little to no damage to his hands. In his unbound god-like states, he stated himself to be capable of tanking attacks from the Tsar Bomba which has a blast yield of 50 megatons of TNT and in fact, bragged that it would take 384 petajoules of energy (which would translate to a TNT equivalence of 91.4 megtatons of TNT) to mortally wound him. He was able to no sell the combined effort of several pro-heroes for the seven minutes he was alive for. His durability also extends to all diseases, as he is stated several times to be immune to all diseases, infections, contamination present on Earth, although, he is vulnerable to ionizing radiation just like any other living being. *'Super Reflexes': Even in his heavily suppressed form, his reflexes were increased to the levels that were superior to that of any human athlete; having a reaction timing less than 3 milliseconds. As Hyperman, Hendrik is able to react in a matter of nanoseconds to block a punch from his sister, Hyperwoman who was launching a barrage of hypersonic attacks on him while being only a few inches away from him. He has also caught and intercepted bullets fired from both semi-automatic handguns and automatic riffles, the latter of whom fire bullets at speeds around 900 m/s. Hendrik's perception and processing speed is so developed that he was able to count up to three hundred million nanites infecting Kazimir Voronin in a fraction of a second. He was also able to physically dodge a sonic assault from Osprey's sonic emitters which are stated to be at least supersonic. In his god-like state, he was able to avoid getting blasted from Charge, who actually can generate and discharge lightning and since he could easily dodge lightning in his state, it stands to reason that he is a lightning timer at bare minimum. *'Super Endurance': In his lowly enhanced state, Hendrik possesses excellent resistance to physical pain and a great lung capacity that borders on peak-human levels, however, as Übermensch, he is able to withstand a great deal of punishment; far greater than a mortal man could endure, and also possess an inhuman lung capacity with increased oxygen processing and retention efficiency. **'Super Breath': Thanks to his incredible lung capacity, Hendrik is also able to draw in large amounts of air and then expel it all to create gale and hurricane force winds. As Übermensch, he was able to create strong winds with speeds around 92 mph and with a path width of 40 yards just by his super breath, which was classified as a F1-class tornado. While he only used this ability only once as Hyperman, it was implied that his super breath was now on par with a very strong or potent F5 class tornado, as it instantly took out a wildfire that had spread over an area of 2.1 miles. In his god-like state, this ability should also be magnified by several hundreds times. *'Ultra Vision': Hendrik thanks to his enhancement, had his impaired sight completely healed and in fact, enhanced to the point where it was superior to most human beings. As Übermensch, his vision was further augmented to the point where he could see for up to 3 km and was able to maintain a great level of clarity and acuteness even in the dark, thanks to his enhanced night vision. He was in fact, also able to see underwater, strangely enough. This telescopic vision later on granted him the ability to "zoom" in with his eye's natural lenses to see his target(s) better and for up to 9 km. As Hyperman, he demonstrated the ability to see as far as 45 km and also now had access to ultraviolet spectrum of the light and as such, was able to activate his ultraviolet vision upon will. He used this ability during his fight with the Osprey to track his blood. After activating his god-like powers, his vision was affected as well. He was able to now perceive extremely small objects and organisms and was able to see on a microscopic scale to the point where he claimed that he could see each individual Red Blood cells in his blood that was drawn from him. *'Flight': Hendrik Nietzsche through the ability to control his own personal gravity is able to nullify the effects of Earth's gravity on his body, thus granting him the ability to freely float around and leap greater distances or even move more fluidly than he normally would if placed under the effects of gravity. However, in his Übermensch form, with much training and experience, he learned how to propel himself and fly. He was eventually capable of reaching speeds around 2476 foot per second or Mach 2.2 and was considered a threat to most fighter jets due to his size and maneuverability. As with all of his other traits, in order to become and live up to the reputation of the Symbol of Peace, Hendrik had to sacrifice more of his life force; converting it into energy, thus allowing him to reach speeds around Mach 11.1 or 3807.3 m/s. However, he would try to fly at speeds under Mach 10, in a populated area, as speeds greater than mach 10 could create destructive sonic booms. It is widely accepted that he can fly much faster than he can actually run, making it his preferred form of travel. However, as a result, he has a problem making sharp turns and coming to a halt as easily as it requires a great deal of mental effort. In his god-like state, he is able to fly as fast as 29,550,000 m/s and since speed of lightning is around 98,348,800 m/s, this makes Hyperman in his god like state at about 30.04% the speed of lightning. However, his linear speed or travel speed is much inferior to his reaction speed, which is clearly on par with, if not superior to lightning. *'Psychic Resistance': As Übermensch, he developed a psychic barrier created from the biological energies propagating throughout his body, including his mind. He is capable of causing a counter-force against telepathic assaults and probes. However, telepaths of sufficient power are capable of penetrating his psionic defenses to an extent. This is seemingly the only ability that he cannot enhance or suppress and is thus hinted to be a passive ability. Overall Abilities Trained Singer: Basic-Hand-to-Hand Combat: Equipment Übermensch Suit: Hendrik wears a blue and yellow one-piece body suit made from dubious particle neoprene composite and is thus a hyper elastic, windproof, electrically insulated suit that is also extremely tough and resistant to wear and tear. It features raised yellow piping that merge with metal knuckles that are placed on top of his gloves and has unique circular patterning all over the suit. The suit is generally worn with a pair of yellow boots. Due to being made from dubious particle, it can adapt to Hendrik's enhancement quirk without tearing and also has displayed self-cleaning properties. Trivia * The Übermensch is a concept in the philosophy of Friedrich Nietzsche. Nietzsche has his character Zarathustra posit the Übermensch as a goal for humanity to set for itself. It is a work of philosophical allegory, with a structural similarity to the Gathas of Zoroaster/Zarathustra. ** Hendrik's name is an obvious reference to Nietzsche. ** Übermensch roughly translates to "Overman" but also "Superman". ***Most of his powers as such, are similar to Superman. * According to the author, Hendrik in his god-like state would curb stomp All Might from the main MHA universe. Category:Pro Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Earth 0 Characters